The Story of a Siren
by thWildOne
Summary: LeonxOC . Mermaid to human . Human to Keyblade Wielder . Whats in store for Lucia ? Rated T for extra precaution . title may be subject to change . Takes place btwn KH III and the next installment of the series .


The room was littered with beer cans , takeout boxes , candy wrappers , crushed paper and pencil shavings . At the far end of the room a man with cropped blonde hair , stubble on his chin and goggles strapped to his head suddenly sat up straight , staring at the giant screen in front of him in amazement . His blue eyes reflected the images of an unidentified mass hurtling towards Hollow Bastion . His muscly arms flexed under his white shirt as he began to punch in codes nobody but he understood into the massive keyboard .

"Leon ! Where the hell is that idiot ? Leon !"

His voice was gravelly and rough but punctuated with an unusual sense of urgency , which made the man named Leon put down his little rubrix cube , get up from the living room couch where he had just sat on and enter the office .

"Whats up , Cid? Need more takoyaki?"

He appeared much younger than the blonde man and was much more fit . His brown hair was severely layered and swept back and parts of it fell into his face . His eyes were the color of the sea but more alert and trained and in between his deep blue eyes was a long , thin scar .

"No , you idiot ! Look at this ," Cid says , pointing at the screen .

Leon makes a quick analysis of the image and asks Cid what needs to be done .

Cid turns back to the screen and resumes his code-punching and says briskly, "investigate."

Moments later , Leon exits their hideout with a huge sword over his shoulder . He sprints as fast as he can, his eyes stinging from the abnormally chilly wind, to the estimated point of landing , which was the outskirts of town . He navigates his way easily through the late-night crowd of the town . It was a special festival today , to mark the completion of the town square and there were lights strung from lampposts and children carrying brightly colored lanterns and chasing each other . Everyone always stared at him , especially the teenage girls , who thought of him as some sort of celebrity . Their swooning deeply irritated him .

As he neared , he could see no sign of disturbance in the star-speckled sky . All seemed normal , apart from the fact it was too cold for a typical summer night .

He waited in silence for a few minutes , all his muscles tense and ready to bolt at any sign of disturbance . After a few more seconds of tenseness, the trees behind and around him lit up spectacularly , as if a million watt flashlight had suddenly been switched on . He quickly pivoted his body but found it too bright to look at directly . He gasped and shielded his eyes . It felt much like staring at the sun .

What he saw was something unnaturally quick yet silent , like a nocturnal predator . It looked indistinct , like a ball or a bubble of light , with a dark core . The closest thing to it he had ever seen was a shooting star . But this one didn't have a tail behind it . Something he never believed in . Leon was the type who didn't believe in things he doesnt see . Therefore he didn't believe in a lot of things , only coming to a point to grudgingly accept them as fact . Like , say , radio waves . And miracles . As well as air . But , he had to accept that the things that we aren't able to see are sometimes real . But he didn't believe in unicorns . Or mermaids . He never seen a real one in his life . Only in fairytales . And everyone knows fairytales are fake . It was seeming to look like some sort of flower-like capsule .

It was getting nearer , and another fact that contradicted the feeble guess of it being a shooting star , was that instead of gaining speed , it was actually getting slower . And slower , and slower . It disappeared behind the cover of thick trees and after some rustling and bumping , reheard a dull thud .

He rushed over , cursing when his boots got caught in undergrowth and made him look really unglamorous for a moment or two and was greeted by a very peculiar sight .

You would expect that when something 'crash' lands onto a solid ground , it would most likely land in the way it was traveling . This object was traveling horizontally and therefore should have landed as such . However , it didn't . which was what irked Leon the most . It was upright and upon closer look , was egg-shaped with flower-like-petal things surrounding it . Like a rosebud . It shone a bright lilac and its core was indigo and in the form of a human . A woman . Cautiously , he picked up a rock which was near his feet and threw it hard at the capsule and it ricocheted off like a bullet and nearly took off his head .

He ducked just in time but it didn't stop him from yelling , "What the fuck !"

He voice echoed through the empty space . He had grown from cautious to irritated much faster than usual . Rocks , twigs , he even threw a little animal at it , which scuttled off hurriedly after it bounced off the surface of the capsule . Leon , who always knew when to take action and made good hunches , took action but made a hunch which could go seriously wrong : to go and touch it with his bare hands . It occurred to him it might not have been a very wise decision only after the tip of his index finger made contact with the capsule . But it was .

From the top of the capsule , its exterior began to melt like an ice sculpture near a furiously burning furnace . The petals began to unfold and what he saw was nothing he was expecting .

A naked girl .


End file.
